phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Galería:Ferb Fletcher
right|350px "Ferb" Fletcher es un niño Británico que vive en la ciudad de Danville. El es el hijastro de Linda Flynn e hijo biológico de Lawrence Fletcher. Tiene una hermanastra cuyo nombre es Candace Flynn y un hermanastro cuyo nombre es Phineas Flynn. Sus amigos son Buford, Baljeet, e Isabella y Las Exploradoras.Es muy callado, pero no es tímido, al contrario, Ferb es muy valiente e inteligente (tiene un CI muy elevado). Ferb piensa rápido y es un genio mecánico y técnico y ademas le gusta tocar la guitarra. Gracias a esto, él ha construido, junto a Phineas una montaña rusa, el avión de papel más grande del mundo, el rescacielos más alto, entre otros. Se le conoce como "Un hombre de pocas palabras". Leer todo el articulo... Imagenes Tree.png Futura Candaces Con Phineas, Ferb, y Isabella.png SoundtrackSpain.jpg NAVIDAD.png Phineas y Ferb en navidad card.png PyF hacen angeles de nieve.png imagesd.jpeg|Ferb disfrasado de Jeremy gt.jpeg fhes.jpeg 7y.jpeg 150px-Ferb signature.png PyF hacen angeles de nieve.png Portadas.jpg Todo el mundo cantando SBTY.JPG 200px-Ferbgor.jpg CandaceWithHerBros.jpg PFS icon.png ferb-fletcher-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|ferb Ferb-fletcher-disney.jpg|Ferb en una pose Ferb_Fletcher6_answer_2_xlarge.png|Ferb A Nevar 01.png Ajustan audio para la cancion.png Isa en el especial.png Isa ofrece cantar una cancion.png Jugando el Videojuego.jpg Rock.jpg -2dimension-PFPs.png -Candace's Animation Error.jpg Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos pioneros.jpg Phineas ayuda a Isabella.jpg Phineas, isabella y ferb (super avion sonico) 2.png Phineas, isabella y ferb (super avion sonico) 1.png Phineas, isabella y ferb (paris) 2.png Phineas, isabella y ferb (paris) 1.png Ferb (paris).png 150px-OLO-COOL 352.jpg 150px-OLO-COOL 332.png 185px-Shrugging I don't know.jpg 185px-You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg Maquina de helados 32.JPG Maquina de helados 31.JPG Maquina de helados 30.JPG Maquina de helados 4.JPG Maquina de helados 2.JPG Maquina de helados 1.JPG 240px-Ferb catches Vanessa.png A Volar.jpg Hay que levitar.png Invierano 4.jpg 240px-Ferb on Vanessas Motorcycle.jpg Phineas++Ferb+Phineas Ferb9.jpg 180px-Kiss.jpg 240px-VanessaWithFerb.jpg 240px-Ferb catches Vanessa.png A Volar.jpg Invierano 4.jpg Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 1.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 4.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 3.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 2.png Ferb Offers to Help.JPG Atracciones.jpg PFdebebés.jpg 150px-Phineas Ferb Beggars Canyon.jpg Px-Ferb and Steve.jpg TeDeseamosFelizNavidad 04.png TeDeseamosFelizNavidad 03.png 185px-Phineas, Ferb, Reg and Winnie.jpg Excaliferbn.png Yikes.png Ferb as Jeremy.JPG Look, it's Jeremy.JPG Busting Candace Scream.png Ferb and molecular separator02.jpg I Scream, You Scream (44).jpg I Scream, You Scream (43).jpg I Scream, You Scream (42).jpg I Scream, You Scream (17).jpg I Scream, You Scream (16).jpg I Scream, You Scream (15).jpg I Scream, You Scream (13).jpg I Scream, You Scream (12).jpg I Scream, You Scream (11).jpg I Scream, You Scream (9).jpg I Scream, You Scream (163).jpg I Scream, You Scream (162).jpg I Scream, You Scream (159).jpg I Scream, You Scream (158).jpg I Scream, You Scream (157).jpg I Scream, You Scream (156).jpg I Scream, You Scream (141).jpg I Scream, You Scream (138).jpg Phineas, Ferb y los Primos.jpg Ferb alterno.jpg CandaceOnCatapult.jpg 108.jpg Juego13.jpg Juego12.jpg Juego11.jpg Juego10.jpg Juego9.jpg Juego8.jpg Juego7.jpg Juego6.jpg Juego5.jpg Juego4.jpg Juego3.jpg Juego2.jpg Juego1.jpg Quesopia 5.jpg Premio...un queso.jpg Chicos en el Trampolin de mozzarella.jpg Trampolin de Mozzarella.jpg Quesopia 02.jpg Quesopia 01.jpg Boceto.jpg Id6.jpg Id5.jpg Id3.jpg Id.jpg PerryTronic.jpeg FuertesSonGrandesSon Card.jpg Correo.PNG Encuentran la atlantida.png Entrando al oceano en busca de la atlantida.png Candace hablando de phineas y ferb.png Chicos pasando por las columnas.JPG FerbPicksUpMilkshake.jpg La pelicula 1.9.jpg La pelicula 0.9.jpg La pelicula 0.8.jpg La pelicula 0.3.jpg La pelicula 0.2.jpg 1000px-Ending kiuan.jpg 1000px-Bad Hair Day Image28.jpg 209a- the set instantaneously miniaturized itself.jpg We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg 564162 547891395227323 641110781 n.jpg 378397 560112724005190 1335502376 n.jpg 319938 280520928631039 2943040 n.jpg 312637 301045779911887 215478321801967 1440482 381546152 n.jpg 1000px-You're the one who stays calm.jpg 1000px-The Christmas Feeling.jpg 1000px-Es un dia ideal 10.jpg Knot.png Bounce.png Rdtfyghukop.png Phineas ferb pelicula traves segunda dimension 0701.jpg 541899 424234837592980 215478321801967 87085353 1479472851 n.jpg 319938 280520928631039 2943040 n.jpg 528560 612530755430053 1298203594 n (1).jpg 1000px-Paf019.png Imagenes Promocionales Ferb Fletcher.png Ferb Fletcher 9.png Ferb Fletcher 8.png Ferb Fletcher 7.png Ferb Fletcher 6.png Ferb Fletcher 5.png Ferb Fletcher 4.png Ferb Fletcher 3.png Ferb Fletcher 2.png left|220px Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Galerías de personajes